FAMOUS
by aestaetic
Summary: Bila Jeon Jungkook memang se-terkenal itu, bukan berarti pemuda itu dapat mengabaikan Taehyung seenaknya, kan? Jika Jungkook memang benar-benar berubah sebanyak itu, maka Taehyung tidak bisa tinggal diam. "Ku rasa, masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu, Tae," -meski Jimin sudah memperingatinya demikian. (Its about KookV!)


Taehyung selalu ingat, pertemuan awal dirinya dan Jungkook itu tidak seklise kisah-kisah lain dalam hidupnya.

Terkadang, ada hal yang tidak mudah kita lupakan dalam hidup ini. Dan bagi Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook adalah salah satunya. Karena itulah, pemuda dengan senyuman semanis _kookies_ itu menempati posisi spesial di seluk otak Kim Taehyung. _Juga hatinya._

Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah sepasang sahabat. Lengket, lucu, seperti perangko, tidak mudah di pisahkan. Seperti kata Jimin ㅡsi bantet teman sekelas mereka, Taehyung dan Jungkook itu seperti sepasang sepatu. Tidak berarti apa-apa jika hanya ada satu, tanpa pasangan. Rupanya si _bantet_ itu ada benarnya juga. Jungkook akan menangis jika tidak ada Taehyung, dan si pria Kim akan marah-marah seharian jika tidak menemukan Jungkook. Keduanya selalu bersama, setiap hari, jam, menit, detik, kecuali saat tertidur. Itupun jika salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang menginap.

Taehyung selalu ingat, bagaimana suara manis Jungkook, ketika memanggil namanya. Seakan telinga Taehyung memang di ciptakan hanya untuk mendengar suara Jungkook kecil yang memanggil namanya dengan pas sekali. Taehyung selalu suka.

Jungkook akan selalu menempelinya dan dia akan selalu tersenyum ketika Jungkook menarik tangannya, tidak membiarkan dirinya bermain bersama orang lain ㅡbahkan Jimin sekalipun. Jungkook sangat protektif, seperti seorang suami yang cemburu jika istrinya berdekatan dengan orang manapun selain dirinya. Presepsi orang juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan itu, bahkan Namjoon pernah bertanya apa saat besar nanti keduanya akan menikah? Ya, meski faktanya keduanya hanyalah sahabat, dan akan selalu menjadi sahabat.

Dan Taehyung selalu tersenyum mengingat masa-masa berharganya bersama Jungkookie-nya yang manis. Sama seperti saat ini, sehari yang lalu, dua hari sebelumnya, atau hari-hari yang lebih lampau, Taehyung selalu tersenyum. Dan dia akan selalu tersenyum.

Karena Taehyung selalu ingat, Jungkook adalah sosok yang berharga baginya.

"Hey Tae! Kenapa kau terang sekali hari ini? Senyumanmu sudah permanen ya?"

Taehyung mendeteksi, itu suara Dev, salah satu sahabatnya selama 4 tahun belakangan ini. _Selama dirinya menuntut ilmu di negeri orang, New York._

Seperti biasanya, Dev selalu melakukan segala sesuatu dengan seenaknya. Seperti mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Taehyung seenaknya, menyeruput kopi Taehyung seenaknya, dan menatap Taehyung menunggu jawaban, dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau tahu, Dev! Kenapa aku tersenyum terus hari ini," Taehyung merebut kembali gelas kopinya. Menatap ke luar jendela yang entah mengapa tampak sangat cerah. Seperti matahari sengaja menyinari dunia untuk menunjukan betapa bahagianya Kim Taehyung.

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena kau akan kembali ke Korea, kan? Aku tahu."

Pikiran Taehyung mengelana, menjawab _ya_ atau mungkin _tidak_ di dalam hati. Karena nyatanya, dia lebih penasaran bagaimana rupa Jungkook saat ini. _Dulu cookies_ itu sangat gembil dan giginya semanis kelinci. Memikirkannya, Taehyung terkekeh senang.

Sama sekali berkebalikan dengan Dev yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Apa Korea se-indah itu? Apa menurutmu aku harus berkunjung kapan-kapan?" Dev benar-benar menyimpulkannya seperti itu, melihat bagaimana binar mata Taehyung bisa menyala seindah itu lebih daripada biasanya.

"Ya," Taehyung menatap langit-langit cafetaria dengan bayangan imajiner Jungkook kecil yang menyambutnya dengan begitu ceria. Hilang kesadaran, Taehyung menumpu wajahnya pada telapak tangan kanannya. "Korea memang seindah itu." Taehyung tersenyum menatap Dev.

 _Karena ada Jeon Jungkook di dalamnya._

.

.

.

* * *

 **bagian satu**

 **"FAMOUS"**

 **KookV**

 **Kook!Top ft Tae!Bottom**

 **Don't like, don't read. If you still read this fic, don't blame. If you still blame this fic, i believed that karma does exist, guys.**

 **Kidding XD, enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

.

" _Kim Taehyung, dimana kau?!"_

Dengan senyuman geli, Taehyung menepuk bahu lebar pemuda di depannya. Tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit, dan menampilkan garis persegi di bawah hidungnya.

" _Peek-a-boo!_ Kau gagal menemukanku, Jin!" Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya melihat kakak laki-lakinya meringis. Wajah berisi perpaduan antara kesal, terkejut, dan merasa dipermainkan. "Traktir aku _caramel machiato,_ dan sekotak pizza!"

Seokjin memukul kepala adiknya. Surai kecoklatan itu meringis dan memegangi kepalanya, seakan menjadi korban aniaya. "Sial, kenapa aku di pukul?"

Seokjin merangkul Taehyung dengan erat, nyaris mencekiknya. "Ini Korea, panggil aku _hyung, sialan,"_ dan Taehyung berakhir dengan meronta-ronta.

Dia lupa kak Seokjin itu punya tenaga seperti wanita-wanita _galak_.

"TAETAE!"

Taehyung tidak begitu terkejut ketika melihat sosok Park Jimin berdiri di depan mobil kakaknya, Seokjin. Yang membuat Taehyung terkejut adalah _bagaimana bisa suara Jimin menjadi semengerikan itu._ Dari dulu memang sudah nyaring, tapi saat ini berubah menjadi benar-benar nyaring. Dan memekakkan telinga.

"Sudah ku larang dia ikut, tapi anak ini malah memaksa, aku pusing mendengar suaranya."

Taehyung menoleh, itu Kim Namjoon. Kawan satu kelasnya dari sekolah dasar sampai SMP. Taehyung tidak tahu, wajah Namjoon yang dulunya jelek dan menyebalkan karena selalu meminta contekan darinya kini bisa menjadi keren! Seperti _rapper_ terkenal yang Taehyung lupa siapa namanya.

"Astaga! Benar kau ini Namjoon? Kemana wajah konyolmu saat SMP dulu? Yatuhan! Kau jadi semakin tampan saja," goda Taehyung sambil menghampiri pemuda tinggi itu. Namjoon tersenyum bangga. Menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan membuatnya kembali terlihat konyol.

"Tae, yatuhan! Aku di abaikan?" Taehyung tersenyum geli. Dengan gemas dia membelokkan langkahnya menuju Jimin. Lantas memeluk sahabat nomor duanya tersebut. Posisi pertama masih Jeon Jungkook.

Omong-omong, kemana pemuda itu?

Taehyung mencari-cari ke segala arah. Dari segala penjuru, kembali melirik isi bandara, sampai ke dalam mobil, tidak ada _si sahabat nomor satunya_ itu dimana-mana. Taehyung sampai berharap Jungkook bersembunyi di dalam bagasi.

"Jungkook tidak ikut menyambutku?"

Suasana yang tadinya ramai dan pikuk, mendadak menjadi sesunyi ruang tanpa nyawa. Seperti ada garis imajiner di antara mereka berempat hingga membuat kurungan waktu sendiri di dalamnya. Jimin dan Namjoon saling bertatap gusar, Seokjin sendiri menggaruk pipinya tak bisa dan tak ingin ikut campur. Dia merasa sudah terlalu tua untuk ikut campur urusan anak muda seperti Taehyung dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi tetap saja, semakin ia mencoba bungkam, semakin dinginnya angin menusuk kulitnya. Seokjin bersumpah demi dewa atau alam, ia benci suasana ini.

"Hey, Jeon Jungkook itu anak sibuk sekarang. Apa kau sebegitu berharap-nya, anak itu akan punya waktu hanya untuk menjemputmu?"

Seokjin tidak pernah bermaksud serius, ia hanya ingin lari saja dari situasi menusuk tadi, sungguh!

Namun tampaknya ia sadar bahwa perkataannya sudah melukai perasaan adiknya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu, sedekat apa Taehyung dan Jungkook dulu sampai rasanya ia merasa Taehyung adalah orang asing karena menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di rumah keluarga Jeon. Seokjin tahu, tapi ia hanya lupa bahwa arti Jeon Jungkook bagi Kim Taehyung tidak sesederhana itu.

"Jungkook jadi ketua kesiswaan Tae," ujar Namjoon setelah terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama dan membunuh. "Dia pasti tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk tidak datang."

Namun sepertinya niat Namjoon untuk menghibur sang teman lama menjadi sangat terbaca. Terbukti dari sembilan puluh sembilan persen sirat mata Kim Taehyung berisi sebuah keraguan.

"Jungkook juga masuk tim inti basket lho, Tae!" Jimin tampak lebih antusias daripada Namjoon maupun Seokjin. Membuat Taehyung menjadi sedikit lebih tertarik. "Kau tahu? Hari ini dia ada pertandingan dengan sekolah tetangga! Kau tahu? Persiapan nya itu sampai 2 bulan! Aku yakin karena pertandingan itu dia tidak bisa datang!"

Ingin rasanya Seokjin maupun Namjoon bertepuk tangan untuk Park Jimin karena telah berhasil mengembalikan senyumam khas Kim Taehyung.

"Aku tidak menyangka Jungkookie akan se sibuk itu," Taehyung tertawa panjang membuat Jimin ikut mengiyakan dan menceritakan bagaimana sibuknya seorang Jeon Jungkook akhir-akhir ini. Namjoon juga ikut menimpali sesekali.

"...aku sedang mau pizza! Jin kau punya hutang kopi dan pizza padaku, kan?"

Seokjin yang mematung kini kembali nyawanya. Putra tertua dari keluarga Kim itu merengut dan kembali memitting Taehyung. Mencekik sang adik dalam rangkulannya.

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku _hyung,_ kau ini!" Mereka berjalan menuju mobil. "...gaya luar negeri itu tidak pantas buatmu!"

Dan tawa Jimin meramaikan segalanya.

Namjoon akui, senyuman dan tawa Kim Taehyung selalu jadi favoritenya sejak kelas 5 sekolah dasar. Dan ia akui bahwa mata Taehyung selalu menjelaskan apa yang tengah di pikirkannya. Seperti saat ini, Namjoon masih bisa membaca arti tatapan itu.

Sebuah perasaan _lega_ namun bercampur dengan _kecewa._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tae?"

Sebuah pintu kamar ber _-label '_ Kim-Tae-Hyung Tampan' dengan aksara hangul modern di buka dari luar oleh seseorang. Kepala putra tertua keluarga Kim itupun berhasil menyembul ke dalam. Mengizinkan mata itu mencari keberadaan sang adik.

"Astaga, dia masih tidur?" Seokjin dengan cepat-cepat membuka balok kayu itu lebih lebar. Melangkah buru-buru mendekati kasur king size sang adik untuk membunuh anak itu.

"Hey! Bagaimana kau bisa tertidur sampai sesiang ini di hari pertamamu sekolah?!"

Usaha pertama, rasanya gagal.

"Kim Taehyung bangun atau kucekik?!"

Masih tidur. Usaha kedua, gagal.

"KIM TAEHYUNG BANGUN KAU PEMALAS!"

Uh.

Oh.

Rasanya gendang telinga Taehyung pecah setelah kejadian itu.

Taehyung buru-buru menuruni tangga setelah selesai memakai seragam sekolah barunya. Ia bangun sedikit terlambat hari ini ㅡdengan suara iblis yang mengguncang kewarasan telinganya, jadi pemuda bersurai coklat muda itu harus extra cepat-cepat dengan segala aktivitasnya.

Ekor mata Taehyung melihat Seokjin yang tengah menyiapkan sarapannya, namun Taehyung hanya melewatinya menuju rak sepatu. Membuat yang lebih tua dengan terpaksa harus mengomel tentang pentingnya sarapan bagi kecerdasan dan konsentrasi siswa. Baik, Seokjin memang mahasiswa kedokteran. Tapi rasanya menceritakan bahaya sekolah tanpa sarapan sedikit berlebihan untuk mahasiswa yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran gigi. Gigi, bukannya gizi.

Taehyung memastikan sekali lagi jika tali sepatunya terpasang kuat dengan cara menggoyangkan sepatunya brutal. Setelah di pastikan tak akan lepas, Taehyung berpamitan dengan suara keras tanpa menghampiri sang kakak.

Sempat terdengar suara Seokjin yang menawarkan tumpangan dengan mobilnya. Tapi Taehyung menolak, ia yakin kakaknya akan memaksanya menunggu karena mahasiswa yang satu itu sangat tidak suka menyisakan makanan yang ia makan. Terpaksa, Taehyung mengambil jalan cepat. _Dan anti macet._

Bus adalah jawaban konkretnya.

Bus memang memiliki jalur yang berbeda dengan kendaraan umum lainnya. Karena itu berkendara menggunakan bus adalah pilihan terbaik selain menghabiskan uang saku. Sebaik apapun Taehyung menelisik, bahkan halte bus nya pun masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu dimana ia dan Jungkook selalu pulang dan pergi sekolah menggunakan kendaran umun tersebut. Hanya saja bedanya, cat kursi dan plang yang ada di sekitar sana sudah berganti dengan warna yang lebih cerah. Dulu hijau kelabu, sekarang biru langit yang indah.

Dulu Taehyung dan Jungkook sering sekali menertawakan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar halte bus ketika sedang perjalanan menunggu bus datang. Taehyung yang paling suka menebak-nebak raut wajah seseorang. _Jika rautnya begini, pasti dia habis melakukan ini._ Dan Taehyung juga ingat, bahwa Jungkook akan selalu tertawa karena candaannya.

Tepat ketika bus hadir, angan Taehyung terhenti. Lebih tepatnya, terpotong karena Taehyung harus lebih dulu masuk ke dalam bus agar tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Ketika sudah berada di dalam bus, Taehyung memilih untuk duduk di sebelah pemuda yang berseragam sama sepertinya. Dalam hati, Taehyung bertanya-tanya mengapa ada siswa selain dirinya yang sesiang ini dan masih berada di dalam bus.

Pikirannya menerawang. Mengintuisi berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi pada pemuda di sampingnya itu. Mungkin semalam ia bergadang hingga bangun kesiangan. Mungkin juga pemuda itu tidak bisa tidur karena sibuk mengandai apa yang akan terjadi di keesokan harinya sampai bangun terlambat ㅡyang ini kasus Taehyung sendiri. Atau mungkin juga pemuda itu memang sengaja, mungkin memang dia selalu datang terlambat. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan dan yang terakhir cukup masuk akal.

Pasalnya, pemuda itu memang terlihat bukan pemuda biasa. Maksudnya, _lihat saja!_ Kemeja sekolah dengan jas yang tidak di kancingkan. Rambut pirang acak-acakan. Anting-anting perak di telinga kirinya. Dan juga kalung besi dengan bulir-bulir perak yang membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti ingin pergi berkelahi, bukannya sekolah. Matanya juga lumayan tajam, apalagi ketika bola mata hitam kecoklatan itu tepat terarah kepadanya. Tatapannya itu seram sekali!

Tunggu-

Taehyung terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu ternyata tengah menatapnya juga.

Menatapnya, _man!_

Menatapnya.

Me.

Na.

Tap.

Nya.

"Kau menyukaiku, ya?"

Dan Taehyung terpaksa harus tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar presepsi tak berlatar belakang dari pemuda bergaya preman di sampingnya. Taehyung ingin mengorek telinganya karena khawatir pendengarannya tak lagi berfungsi dengan benar karena ia memang selalu mendengarkan musik dengan volume keras.

"Huh?"

Serius, Taehyung yakin ia sudah salah dengar.

Pemuda pirang itu mengubah posisi duduknya hingga lebih mengarah menghadap Taehyung. Membuat keyakinan salah dengarnya barusan menciut, menciut, dan hilang.

"Kau menyukaiku, coklat muda?"

Awalnya Taehyung tersinggung karena menganggap coklat muda yang dikatakan pemuda itu adalah kulitnya, tapi karena tatapan pemuda itu terarah pada rambutnya, ia baru sadar bahwa ia salah paham.

"Kau bercanda?" Taehyung berkata seperti itu benar karena ia menganggap pemuda pirang tersebut sedang bercanda padanya. "Dasar pirang jelek."

Taehyung tidak perduli lagi apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda asing itu. Jadi, ia hanya menatap ke depan tanpa memperdulikan si pirang yang sedang mematainya tak berkedip.

Tak sengaja, pandangan Taehyung menangkap seorang nenek tua yang baru saja naik. Pandangan Taehyung memutar, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Namun Taehyung tak bisa menemukannya di manapun. Akhirnya, setelah merelakan rasa lelahnya demi niat baik dan rasa sosialismenya, Taehyung mengalah. Ia bangkit dan memberi jalan untuk sang nenek.

"Duduk di sini saja, _Heolmonim."_

Dan Taehyung benar-benar tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum saat sang nenek memujinya baik hati dan tampan. Taehyung benar-benar merasa malu dan dia lupa bagaimana caranya melepas garis lengkung di bibirnya.

Bahkan sampai tak menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang di sisi sana masih belum berhenti memperhatikannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rasionalitas Taehyung hampir menghilang. Dia menjilati bibirnya tak bisa berhenti, benar-benar kebiasaanya ketika sedang gugup. Sekali lagi, Taehyung mengacak-acak surai coklat mudanya yang sudah kacau. Menghentak samar ㅡnyaris melompat lompat saking kesalnya. Ia ingin memanjat pagar tinggi itu saja jika bisa.

"Hey, coklat muda. Ini sudah terlalu siang untuk kau berharap ada penjaga yang akan membukakan pagar," suara yang dingin menusuk pendengaran Taehyung sampai menoleh.

Di ujung pintu gerbang, terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang menatapnya geli. Oh Tuhan, _mengapa harus si pirang lagi._ Bisik Taehyung dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau terus bersikap _sok_ kenal denganku, tapi serius ini bukan urusanmu."

Y

ang memiliki rambut coklat muda melirik pemuda itu sinis, menyiratkan secara jelas bahwa ia merasa terganggu dengan eksistensi si pirang _sok_ kenal itu.

"Well, memang. Aku disini hanya karena ingin melihatmu mengemis-ngemis tanpa dasar meminta agar pintu ini dibuka padahal pintu ini memang tidak akan ada yang membuka."

Setelah mengucapkan sebaris frasa yang cukup membuat orang lain kesal, pemuda pirang itu berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang mulai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hey, pirang! Kau mau kemana?! Kau tidak akan sekolah? Kau mau membolos ya?"

Suara panik Taehyung membuat pemuda pirang yang awalnya berniat meninggalkannya itu kembali berbalik. Niat awalnya ingin tidak ingin mengajak Taehyung. Tapi mendengar pemuda itu _mengkhawatirkannya,_ rasanya ia ingin membawa Taehyung.

"Hey, coklat muda. Kau mau menunggu disini sampai pintu gerbang di buka atau ikut aku masuk lewat jalan tikus?"

Sekitar 15 detik Taehyung butuhkan untuk memilih keputusan. Dan Taehyung sadar, dirinya terlalu lelah untuk menunggu di depan pintu tanpa kepastian. Dan ajakan pria pirang itu memang terlalu menggiurkan untuk di terima.

Taehyung menelan air liurnya. "Baik, aku ikut."

Akal cerdas Kim Taehyung tidak sampai mengira, bahwa jalan tikus yang dimaksud pemuda pirang itu adalah jalan tikus yang sebenarnya. Taehyung bahkan bingung bagaimana caranya mereka masuk jika lubangnya hanya sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa? Lubang itu juga terdapat di tengah-tengah dinding.

"Bagaimana caranya masuk lewat lubang sekecil ini?"

Si pirang mendengus geli. "Kau bisa stress kalau kau memikirkan bagaimana caranya masuk lewat lubang ini,"

Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, apa Taehyung harus minum ramuan dulu agar tubuhnya menyusut? Atau si pirang harus memotong tubuhnya dulu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil agar bobot tubuhnya bisa melewati lubang kecil begitu? Beberapa pikiran gila lainnya mulai bermunculan.

"Lihat, begini caranya-"

Taehyung benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang si pirang itu lakukan. Dan baru memahami apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika pemuda pirang itu menggunakan lubang tikus tadi sebagai pijakan kaki kananya, tangannya meraih tangkai dari daun terdekat. Setelah diperhatikan ternyata ada satu lubang yang sama di atas. Dan pijakan itu digunakan untuk kaki kiri. Setelah itu, pemuda pirang itu menghilang ditelan dinding tebal berlumut.

"-GILIRANMU!"

Suara dari balik dinding mengejutkannya. Taehyung tahu dirinya bukan pengecut yang akan takut hanya karena ketinggian. Tidak, ia tidak takut. Ia hanya tidak yakin dengan keselamatannya. Bagaimana jika saat jatuh nanti ia mati?

"Hey, coklat muda! Cepatlah!"

Tapi karena suara menyebalkan yang sangat menantangnya itu, Taehyung nekat. Ia melakukan hal serupa dengan apa yang tadi si pirang lakukan. Bedanya, setelah sampai di puncak, Taehyung panik untuk beberapa saat. Dan semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat sampai Taehyung mendarat setelah sebelumnya melayang beberapa saat di udara.

Taehyung membuka matanya saat menyadari bahwa ia terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh pemuda berambut pirang di bawahnya.

Tapi ia tak begitu menghiraukannya.

"Astaga, ini extrem juga," ujarnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan si pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang membeku.

Rupanya, ia memikirkan kejadian itu dengan lebih serius dibanding Taehyung.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jimin sedang kacau, pemuda itu jadi brengsek tiba-tiba.

Well, itu menurut Namjoon.

Sedari tadi, Park Jimin terus menerus mengusik Kim Namjoon yang sedang mencoba fokus mencatat pelajaran yang tengah di ajarkan.

"Namjoon, aku sumpah perutku rasanya mau meled-" Namjoon menoleh horror. Merasa telinganya baru saja mendengar suara tak enak dengan bau yang sama tak enaknya. "-dak. Yatuhan, lega sekali!"

Namjoon buru-buru menjepit hidungnya.

"Eii, kau ini jahat sekali. Angin ku tidak sebau itu kok!" Jimin memukul bahu Namjoon, menghibur diri.

"Tidak bau, tapi menghancurkan mentalku."

Jimin menggerutu, baru saja ia hendak memukul kepala Namjoon, suara pintu yang di buka dari luar sudah mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Tae!" Jimin bersorak tertahan. Melupakan dosa nya pada Kim Namjoon yang masih menjepit hidungnya. Jimin menyikut Namjoon, menunjukan Taehyung sudah datang. Namjoon yang _mentalnya sudah hancur_ hanya bisa melambaikan tangan kirinya lemah.

"Perhatian," suara Guru Hong membuat perhatian satu kelas beralih padanya. "Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. _Ayo Nak,_ perkenalkan dirimu."

Bahu yang di tepuk itu terkesiap, dengan keringat di seluruh dahinya, Taehyung maju satu langkah.

"Selamat pagi, namaku Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal?"

Hening. Taehyung merengut, _apa lagi?_

Seorang siswi di ujung kelas mengangkat tangannya. "Kau pindahan dari mana?"

Taehyung terdiam. "Aku dari Sekolah Khusus Putra di New York," sampainya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Terdengar beberapa pekikkan. Ada juga yang bersorak dan ber-wow ria. Mungkin wajah oriental asia seperti Taehyung benar-benar tidak pantas untuk diduga bersekolah di luar negeri.

"Wah, kau hidup di New York?"

Taehyung menoleh pada seorang pemuda dengan rambut seperti mangkuk. "Tidak sejak lahir, aku hanya tinggal empat tahun di sana. Sejak usiaku lima belas sampai sesaat sebelum aku kembali ke sini."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah acara tanya jawab tak berhenti untuk Kim Taehyung hingga pelajaran hari itu sedikit terabaikan. Wahai siswa-siswi pemalas, berterimakasihlah kepada kedatangan Kim Taehyung.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sejak kedatangan Taehyung, lima belas menit kemudian terdengar suara bel istirahat yang menyudahi aktivitas tanya jawab dengan teman-teman kelasnya yang baru.

Takut kalau saja para gadis atau anak-anak lainnya akan mengajak Taehyung pergi ke kantin bersama, Jimin buru-buru menarik tangan sang siswa baru dan mengklaim bahwa Taehyung akan makan siang bersama dengannya dan Namjoon.

"Kantin disini sangat berbeda ya dengan di New York," ucap Taehyung tepat ketika bokong anak itu baru saja menempeli kursi di kantin. Yang mana berhadapan dengan kursi Jimin dan Namjoon secara langsung.

" _Well_ , setidaknya makanan Korea jauh lebih enak menurutku," Namjoon pernah merasakan tinggal selama satu tahun di luar negeri. Karena itu, ia berani menyatakan pengalamannya.

"Tolong, jangan menceritakan hal yang tidak aku tahu!"

Diantara ketiganya, Jimin adalah satu-satunya yang belum pernah merasakan pijakan bumi Amerika. Satu-satunya negeri asing yang pernah Jimin kunjungi hanyalah Thailand. Itupun hanya liburan dua minggu karena ayahnya punya proyek kerja di sana.

"Jadi, dimana Jungkookie?" Lagi, seperti de'javu, keduanya bungkam. Hanya Taehyung yang membiarkan matanya penuh binar harapan. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa akhirnya hari ini setelah empat tahun ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan sahabat nomor satunya. "Apa kalian sudah mengatakan padanya tentang kepindahanku? Aku berharap ini akan jadi kejutan!"

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Begitupula Namjoon yang fokus memisahkan kacang dari sup nya. Taehyung tidak mengerti, mengapa tak ada yang kunjung menjawabnya.

"Jimin -ah? Namjoon -ah?" Taehyung harap Jimin atau Namjoon hanya kurang mendengar. Namun, selama apapun ia menunggu, tak juga ada jawaban yang ia terima. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Taehyung menoleh ke kepada masing-masing sahabatnya tersebut bergantian. Masih berharap akan ada jawaban.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Mendengar suara siswi yang menyerukan nama orang yang tengah di carinya, Taehyung ikut menoleh. Manik matanya mengikuti pusat perhatian yang baru saja melangkah memasuki kantin.

Pemuda itu berambut hitam legam, hidungnya mancung dan sorot mata hitam pekatnya setajam ujung jarum, menggunakan pakaian basket berwarna merah dengan beberapa orang dengan pakaian serupa berjalan di belakangnya. Wajah itu, itu benar-benar Jungkook.

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya. Meminta kepada Tuhan agar Jungkook dapat menyadari keberadaannya. Berharap sosoknya yang kecil dapat menjerat sorot mata _cookie_ nya agar dapat melihatnya, menemukannya.

Senyuman bangga terlintas di garis bibir Taehyung, melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Jungkook kecilnya yang gembil kini sudah berubah menjadi sangat tampan. _Sial,_ padahal Taehyung sudah mengira wajahnya sudah lebih tampan dari Jungkook.

Tepat ketika kesadaran Taehyung kembali dari masa kecilnya bersama Jungkook, tatapan itu tertuju padanya. Tepat sekali, Jeon Jungkook menyadari kehadiran Kim Taehyung.

YaTuhan! Harusnya Jungkook sadar bahwa Taehyung sudah benar-benar merindukannya.

Tapi sayang, ketika Taehyung kira Jungkook sudah melihatnya, menyadari kehadirannya, menemukannya, tatapan yang saling terpancar itu seolah lenyap di telan segala harapan kosong yang Taehyung damba.

Mata itu berlalu begitu saja menghindarinya. Menemukan objek lain selain dirinya. Sejak saat itu, Jungkook sama sekali tidak lagi menatapnya.

Tidak sama sekali, bahkan ketika pemuda itu berjalan melewati Taehyung, hingga bahu keduanya sempat bersentuhan, Jungkook sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Mengabaikannya.

Sepenuhnya.

 _Apa Jungkook, tidak mengenaliku?_ _ㅡ_ Taehyung berkali-kali membisikan kalimat itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin apa yang ia harapkan adalah kenyataannya. Namun berkali-kali pun Taehyung berpikiran sebagaimana mestinya, rasa gelisah itu masih ada. Menggerogotinya hingga sel-sel terkecil.

Sebanyak apapun Taehyung meminta kepada Tuhan bahwa semua ini hanya kesalah pahaman, dia tetap tak dapat memungkiri bahwa disana telah terjadi sesuatu yang salah.

 _Atau Jungkooknya memang benar-benar telah berubah_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku stress tanpa alasan. Aku takut, benar-benar takut kalau 3k words yang aku tulis ini benar-benar kosong tidak berisi apapun.

Awalnya, kubuat ini sebagai prolog, tapi lagi-lagi jadinya malah sepanjang ini. Maaf, aku bingung sekali sampai rasanya frustasi dan sakit perut.

Aku memang gak berpengalaman, iya memang. Aku suka nulis dan gak suka publish. Jadi, karena gaada respondens tulisanku gini-gini aja terus. Gaada perkembangan.

Mana Jungkook nya? Iya aku juga bingung anak itu cuma muncul di akhir, padahal ini kookv.

 **Aku mau tanya, lebih baik taegi atau vhope? Tentu aja tae sebagai bottom. Aku masih bingung peran si pirang ini harus dimainkan oleh siapa?**

Sekian, terimakasih. Kalian mulia sekali kalau masih berkenan riview.

Aku sayang kalian, sayang bangtan juga.


End file.
